Partners in Crime
by Aimee's stories
Summary: Brendan and Walker do not get on. However they were the best police officers (not so legal outside of work), complementing each other on cases, a powerful duo. Can they work past their distaste for each other, or will their lives continue to be as frosty as ever? Its about to get even worse when Walker's sister comes to find Walker in distress. 1-4? Chapters


Partners in Crime- Chapter One.

Brendan Brady slung his booted feet upon his desk in a leisurely manner, dislodging a couple of pens in the stationary pot making them fall easily on to the floor. His hands grabbed at his shirt until he reached his tie, pulling harshly at the knot until it loosened, to which he removed and flung aimlessly somewhere in his office, he'd get Walker to pick it up later. Unfortunately they shared an office, and on the outside they looked like the best of friends, but behind closed doors, they were amicable, to say the least. They had to get on with what they had to do, and tolerate each other as much as they could, but no one could doubt the skill these two brought to the job day after day. They would try to blackmail each other on a daily basis; you see they weren't one hundred per cent legal outside of work; they loved to be in control, but had too much dirt on each other to stitch each other up, unfortunately.

It had been a tough day, not every day, well scrap that it was pretty much every day that you got shot at. But this was a close one, too close. Luckily Walker was there to push him out of the way; otherwise he would be splattered on the floor in some rotten house somewhere right now. Speak of the devil.

The door swung open, Brendan flinched, and he hated nothing more than people barging into his office, especially when he had a headache coming on. Walker strode in, his brown floppy hair swaying back and forth as he marched over and nicked an apple from the fruit bowl, what? Since when was there a fruit bowl, huh. He practically melted into his big black office chair, matching Brendan's pose, making himself comfortable whilst ripping a mass out of the apple in his hand.

"So, Brady, nearly got killed huh, lucky someone was there to give you a helping hand, remind me why I did that now?" Walker asked seemingly amused at the whole event, smirking behind his piece of fruit.

"You did it because ye wouldn't be able to live without me." Brendan declared slapping his hand to his heart dramatically, pouting the best he could, dropping the look as soon as it came.

"We all know you would be the one dying without me." he retorted chucking the apple core into the bin, it missed, oh well he'd get Brendan to pick it up later.

"Well I wouldn't have to look at your ugly mug…"

"Um beautiful mug." Walker interrupted petting his face lightly.

"Um ugly mug, with your trampy hair, ye ever heard of shampoo before." Brendan replied in disgust.

"Too busy saving lives and keeping the world safe." Walker replied glaring at Brendan, he had luscious hair; no one would convince him otherwise.

"That's debatable." Brendan scoffed, he winced, he felt tired and dirty all he wanted was to go home and have a shower but no, he had forms to fill in.

"If it wasn't for me, you'd be halfway to the morgue by now, that isn't a pretty place believe me." Walker retorted defensively, stomping his feet on the ground and lifting himself up to pour a drink, alcoholic of course, he was off duty now.

"Spend yer free time there do ye?" Brendan asked amused, beckoning Walker to hand him a glass.

He saw Walker flinch violently, but shrug it off as soon as it came. He wordlessly passed Brendan over the small glass, and then he slowly moved over to the small couch and perched on the very edge of it.

Brendan took a quick gulp, letting it run down his throat. He coughed gruffly, muttering a quick 'thank you' for saving his life earlier that evening. Finally another officer delivered the forms, and as soon as they were filled in they both left the office. It was jet black outside, hardly a star in the sky, only a few street lamps made it visible enough to see well. They had parking spaces adjoined to each other, and if anyone were to park there, they would need their tyres replacing. Brendan sleek dark blue car stood proudly underneath the station lights, whilst Walker's motorbike stood alone, in one huge space dedicated to him. Brendan was just about to get into the car when he heard a foot repeatedly smashing into the motorbike next to him.

"Fucking work you piece of shit!" Walker exclaimed heatedly, all he wanted to do was go home and fucking sleep.

"Oi, it ait getting better with ye beating the shit out it." Brendan suggested cockily.

"I'm not in the mood Brendan piss off!"

"Get in."

"What?"

"Get in the fucking car, ye need to be 100% tomorrow, heard we have a raid." Brendan sighed.

"It better be a decent one…" Walker replied moving around the car and getting in. Brendan got in too, and Walker ran his fingers through his hair.

They probably would ever admit it, but secretly they understood each other to a degree, and liked working together, it gave them a massive buzz matching up to someone who wasn't afraid to question or fight you. The car sped off, who knows what the next day would bring.

**TBC**

Let me know if you're interested in hearing more from this, thanks.


End file.
